The not really True Story of Naruto The WereFox
by neokid93
Summary: Naruto is a werefox.  How else could he control Kyuubi?  What's this about Kushina being an angel fox?  What can make team 7 work together? Finding out secrets about eachother that's what!  No pairings yet though it could be SasuNaru or KakaNaru easily.
1. The Prequal

**Naruto The WereFox**

Author: neokid93

_Disclaimer: Most of the characters and settings in this decidedly Naruto fanfic belong to Kishimoto Masashi _(obviously)

I can't be sued I put a disclaimer -_pitifullook-_

Please don't kill me if I -**accidentally-** mangle some of the characters personalities..._ -puppyeyes-_

This is a sort of teaser to know if I should go on with the story...I actually came up with the

idea before we knew for _certain_ who naruto's parents are so there may be some plot holes...

Also only slightly edited..I'm asking for help deciding on where to go -_sniff-_ first fanfiction ever!

K...here goes...

**PREQUAL: **(like on the back cover of a book)

Aela had turned into a young woman and took on the name of Kushina Uzumaki, adopted child of one of the whirlpool country's few lords. She had russet red hair, one of the few things reflecting on her true nature. In truth, though no one would believe it... the stunningly attractive Kushina Uzumaki was actually an angel fox.

She knew her mission from the start, to protect the Konoha village. Why then was she in the whirpool country instead of the Fire country? Though not obvious, the answer was simple. _**THE **_Yondaime was going to be passing through. All Aela had to do was make sure she somehow ended up going with him back to the hidden leaf village, even if it meant being a prisoner. That happened to be on the bottom of the list of ways she would try to go with him.

Blessed, or was it cursed? With the knowledge of what was to come she knew that the Kyuubi would be attacking in roughly two years from that moment. That's how long she had to get together with Namikaze Minato, soon to be Fourth Hokage. She knew that she would somehow succeed, the how was the unknown. She also knew that her, _their_ son, would have Kyuubi sealed into him. Lastly, she knew that she would have to give the poor boy a questionable gift. The act of turning into a fox on the nights of the full moon, as only a werefox could later control the Kyuubi's (normally) malevolent chakra.

Of course, she DIDN'T know that she would fall in love with the young and dashing Yondaime, no she DIDN'T know that he would use _that_ particular seal that would cause him to die. Or that she would give up something insanely important to an angel fox's immortality, to make sure that the Fourth's soul would be placed in their son when he reached a certain age, and therefore NOT lost forever.

No none of that had been planned at all.

((author's note[of some sort))

Ok do your worst...and would someone please relieve me of my much abused commas?

And please try not to kill me for my horrible fanfiction...my cats would sorely miss me if I died due to a massive onslaught of enraged and rabid plot bunnies from the REAL authors in fanfic

Hopefully I'll be able to put up a picture of Naruto as a werefox on my deviantart account later. Account link is on my page.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto The WereFox

Author: neokid93

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and settings in this decidedly Naruto fanfic belong to Kishimoto Masashi (obviously)

Chapter One --Sasuke--

Sasuke was outside, enjoying his time to walk around before he had to go back to the old Uchiha Compound. Living with the ghosts of this clan wasn't entirely pleasant. It had been years since he last had a house keeper, the building he lived in was too gloomy for them to keep working. On top of that, if they were below a certain age they could be members of the offictial 'Last-Sane-Uchiha-I-must-have-your-babies-even-if-I'm-a-guy-and-it's-anatomically-  
impossible-Oh-Sasuke-I-LOVE-YOU!' fanclub. He srpressed a shudder, Sasuke HATED those people. A whimpering sound stopped him in his thoughts metaphorically, and in his tracks literally.  
When he had gone over to the bushes the young Uchiha was surprised to see a medium-small fox with gashes and other cuts all over it's body crouched there. He reached forward without realizing it until the fox flinched backwards with eyes full of fear, hurt, and betrayal. Sasuke snatched his hand back. He looked at the eyes again, he had never heard of a fox with blue eyes before. They were like oceans betraying every emotion. This fox didn't have ordinary colors either. It was a very yellowy-orange,  
with a golden underbelly and tip of the tail. The quivering ears and legs had black tips, and black socks that came up about a third of the way. Now that he had been looking at it for awhile, Sasuke could see that the fox was male. This time he intentionally reached out to the fox. He flinched as if about to be struck before turning and leaping away, never making a noise the entire time Sasuke was staring at him. This was not right that an innocent and defenseless animal be hurt like that, and by people no less! Sasuke knew the marks of rocks and knives and sticks when he saw them, they were some of the basic wounds Iruka had been forcing them to memorize. 


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto The WereFox

Author: neokid93

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and settings in this decidedly Naruto fanfic belong to Kishimoto Masashi (obviously)

Chapter Two --Kakashi--

Kakashi had noticed something strange about one of his genin after the month or so he had had the team. Not about Sasuke though he was probably in need of a psychiatrist and definitely a therapist. Nor was it Sakura, the obsessed Sasuke fangirl. It was Naruto who had been acting more unusual than normally. No matter what if there was a full moon during missions, Naruto would without fail, refuse it. Everyone knew that a ninja had the right to refuse a mission if it violated their morals or beliefs, but from Naruto the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, it was almost unheard of. He watched as the ramen obsessed jinchuriki ran around in circles chasing that darned cat that wouldn't die. This time I will find out what is so important about a full moon. Our next mission is going to fall just over that time frame, if we dawdle that is…

//Yeah yeah yeah I know that it's tiny even compared to last time but I'm at school right now, you know that pit of torture called learning? Exams and junk start today and I've officially been begged to update so here is what I have on this chapter, I'll be sure to come back and tweak it later, I will let you know when I do it.


	4. Sorry, but please read

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
